


Дневник Ларри

by EmberNova



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Среди виниловых пластинок и затертых карманных ужастиков Салли обнаружил неожиданную находку.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 3





	Дневник Ларри

Салли как и обычно зашел к Ларри в гости после школы. Он удобно разложился в комнате и достал учебные тетрадки, но очень скоро понял, что не особо заинтересован сейчас в выполнении домашки.

— Будешь сок? — предложил ему Ларри, развалившийся на кровати, будучи, видимо, того же мнения.

Салли согласился, и хозяин комнаты покинул помещение, оставив Салли наедине со своими вещами. Фишер осмотрел комнату, в которой был уже какой десяток раз, но у него все еще оставалось огромное множество уголков для изучения. Комната Ларри для него была какой-то сокровищницей. Внимательно пройдясь по периметру комнаты, взгляд Салли на этот раз зацепился за напольную полку, стоящую у подножья кровати Джонсона. Там стояли пластинки вперемешку с книгами и явно было что поизучать. Салли слез со стула и на четвереньках подполз к полке, усаживаясь в позу лотоса. Перебирая содержимое полки, Салли думал, что Ларри даже не подозревает о существовании некоторых пластинок здесь, как и многих вещей в его комнате. Но факт, что это оказались джазовые пластинки заинтересовал Салли. Надо будет этому «Схерали» предложить найти проигрыватель. Помимо прочего, тут также стояло несколько книг. И, на первый взгляд, не было ни одной новой. В основном это были книги с мягкими сильно потрепанными обложками, некоторые из них Салли даже читал сам. Неудивительно, что большая половина из этого была ужастиками, хотя и довольно низкого качества, остальная половина Салли была просто неизвестна. Он рассматривал обложки одну за одной, пока его пальцы не наткнулись на нечто более твердое, чем мягкий переплет. Салли и сам удивился подумав, что сделал поспешные выводы насчет отсутствия новых книг. Он достал книжку с кожаным корешком. На ее обложке с обеих сторон были наклеены какие-то билеты, изрисованные или исписанные куски тетрадных листов, фантики. Он открыл первую страницу — там был карандашный рисунок и подпись на каком-то незнакомом для Салли языке. На следующей странице синей ручкой написан странный алфавит и расшифровка к нему. Салли усмехнулся, листнув пару листов дальше, по кусочкам текстов он понял, что это дневник. Сал несколько смутился, когда осознал, чем этот блокнот является на самом деле, но закрывать не стал… Он хоть и понимал, что это неправильно, но любопытство взяло верх. Салли пролистал приличную половину этого дневника и остановился ближе к концу, до которого оставалось чуть меньше чем половина от блокнота. Вчитываться в текст он решил именно отсюда.

Под белым фантиком, приклеенным неровно оторванным скотчем, знакомым почерком Ларри начинался текст:

_«Эшли зажгла на празднике. Как и ожидалось — она отлично справилась с организацией этого фестиваля. У нас остались фотки, как она танцует в спортивном зале. Мне понравились шарики и эти синие тонкие ленты, закрученные под конец. Все это так банально, но я воочию убедился, как простые вещи могут изменить помещение почти до неузнаваемости. В общем вечер выдался крутой. Казалось бы мы всего пару дней назад только стали учениками средних классов, а теперь отжигаем на нашей первой вечеринке. Наконец из школы будет что вспомнить не только о зубрежке математики в классе.»  
_

Салли усмехнулся и пролистал дальше, захватив некоторое количество страниц.

_«Я снова видел на кухне это красноглазое чудище. Пробрало аж до мурашек… Во снах иногда мерещится, что это тень отца, которая потом превращается в это. Я не буду говорить о моих кошмарах маме, думаю, это ее только расстроит, хоть она об этом не скажет…»_ Дальше было стихотворение довольно мрачного или даже местами пугающего содержания, которое больше подходило для слов какой-нибудь песни. Где-то предложения были не додуманы и вместо этого оставлены троеточия.

***

_«Сегодня я познакомился с чумовым чуваком — Салли-Кромсали. Забавное прозвище конечно. У него охеренная маска (ну, протез конечно же… но он же все равно не узнает, что для себя я называю его так). Он заценил "Смысловые фальсификации", что несомненно меня подкупило. Блин. Хочу дружить с этим чуваком. Я не могу упустить эти милые голубые хвостики.»_

***

_«Сегодня помогал Эшли убрать кладовку. Это было увлекательным занятием. Нашел ее старый рисунок, она разрешила забрать его — прицеплю к себе в шкафчик.»_ На этой же странице чуть ниже _«Блин. Салли просто какая-то находка. Сокровище. С ним нескучно. Он постоянно создает какой-то интересный движ. Вот нашли сегодня старые рации. Это же надо. Когда я в последний раз пользовался чем-то подобным? Лет в десять? Нет. Знакомство с ним определенно лучшее, что происходило со мной за последнее время.»_

***

__

_«Салли, ты знал? Ты чертовски милый. Я не могу всякий раз оторваться, наблюдая, как ты увлеченно играешь в свою приставку. Особенно мне нравится смотреть, когда ты рисуешь. Почему-то твои пальцы, вымазанные в желтой краске, заставляют постучать меня по своей груди, проверяя, бьется ли еще сердце…»_

У этой части откровений было продолжение, в которое Салли не очень вчитывался, а лишь пробежался взглядом, перелистывая к следующей.

Скрип двери заставил по спине Салли пробежаться электрический импульс и Салли вскинул голову. В комнату вошел Ларри, держа два стакана сока в руках.

— Слушай, Сал… — он оставил их на тумбе при входе и повернулся к Салли, сидевшему на полу со скрещенными ногами и какой-то книжкой в руках. Постойте… — Блин, чува-а-а-к, — признав по обложке в этой «книжонке» свой дневник, хлестко припечатал Ларри ладонь к лицу.

— Ой, — нервно усмехнулся Сал, хоть это было незаметно, и поежился в плечах.

Ларри без особых разговоров подошел и забрал у Сала блокнот, даже не читая никаких нотаций насчет того, что нельзя копаться в личных вещах, что и следовало от него ожидать. Правда Салли все равно себя чувствовал несколько неуютно за этот инцидент, но не сдвинулся с места, пока смотрел, как Ларри ставит дневник обратно на полку и плюхается на пуф, стоящий напротив.

— Ну и что думаешь по этому поводу? — Ларри привычно завел разговор, беря в руки гитару с кровати и устраивая ее на своих коленях.

— Не думал, что помимо рисунков ты еще и хорошо пишешь, — честно отозвался Салли о своем мнении.

— Хорошо пишу, — усмехнулся Ларри. — Да это так. Меня все равно не хватит на большой взаимосвязанный текст, так что если ты и считаешь, что это неплохо, дальше дневника все равно не пойдет, — Ларри прошелся пальцами по паре струн, взяв аккорд.

Салли почувствовал жар в груди, когда вспомнил некоторые строчки из этого дневника.

— Послушай, Ларри, — Салли выпрямился.

— А? — немногословно отозвался Лар.

— А если бы я не прочитал дневник, ты бы сказал мне когда-нибудь, что думаешь обо мне так? — Салли ссутулился назад.

— Уммм, — зашевелились мыслительные процессы в мозгу лохматого Джонсона. — Не, вряд ли.

— Почему? — резонно задал вопрос Салли.

— Ну наверное потому что я бы считал, что оно тебе не нужно? — Ларри продолжил наигрывать мелодии.

— Но ты же… — удивился Салли. — Ты же чувствуешь что-то, а значит хочешь это выразить.

Ларри на секунду перестал играть, остановив музыкальное эхо ладонью.

— Я выражаю, Сал, понимаешь, — Джонсон почесал голову. Явно — в реальности труднее быть красноречивым. Пока пишешь, у тебя есть время обдумать слова. — Надеру морду мудаку Трэвису, если будет задирать тебя, ввяжусь с тобой в захватывающую авантюру… Мне нравится все это. Зачем я должен что-то говорить, если я и так получаю то, чего хочу.

Для Салли речь Ларри была убедительной. Он покраснел, пока тот говорил. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть, что к нему с таким вниманием могут относиться. Но вместе с тем несколько сник, что, под протезом, конечно же не видно, но возможно можно было что-то заметить по опустившимся плечам.

— А если… — Салли негромко подал голос, Ларри пришлось вслушиваться. — А если я хочу чего-то другого?

Ларри непонятливо посмотрел на Фишера. Тот сменил позу, сев на колени. А потом, подумав, поднялся, сделал шаг, и совсем почти в плотную с Ларри снова опустился на колени.

— Ларри, ты же хотел… — он припомнил пару строчек из дневника о желаниях «я бы соврал, если бы сказал, что мне неинтересно узнать, как выглядит Сал… я понимаю, что он считает себя ужасным, поэтому не буду просить его это делать. Но я уверен. Что бы не скрывалось под этой непроницаемой маской, Салли станет для меня лишь занимательнее». Салли отстегнул нижнюю застежку на протезе и увидел, как Ларри взволновался. — Ларри, — Он приподнял чуть протез. Джонсон бесцеремонно или же, сам того не контролируя, поднял руку и погладил пальцами шрамированные губы. А затем Салли отстегнул вторую застежку и «отворил» протез, словно дверцу.

— Ах! — вздохнул Джонсон, прикрыв ладонью рот и чувствуя, как сердце пропускает удар, а затем гулко ударяется о грудную клетку. Его лицо медленно залила алая краска. Покраснели даже кончики ушей. Салли только улыбнулся.

— Ларри. Не таращься на меня. Я не для этого отстегнул, как ты говоришь, «маску».

И Джонсону уже не надо было никак намекать. Он нырнул за протез, перекрывший лица их обоих. И оттуда уже не донеслось ни одного слова.

Позже в дневнике Ларри появилась новая запись.

_«Чтобы вы не удивлялись — это пишет Салли. сообщаю, что Джонсон еще тот дурак. Философия этой книженции полная туфта.»_

_«Эй, это не туфта.Я просто пишу свои мысли… в общем сегодня случилось то, чего я никак не предполагал — вторая лучшая вещь на планете... после знакомства с Салли, конечно же…»_


End file.
